


Sweeter than the Scent of a Caramel Macchiato

by onlyoneprivate



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, lowkey cringe, may the underrated ships rise, slight yanjun/zhengting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyoneprivate/pseuds/onlyoneprivate
Summary: Linong is the cute customer that frequents the cafe and Chengcheng is a mess that wants his attention.





	Sweeter than the Scent of a Caramel Macchiato

Chengcheng groaned as his alarm went off at 7:00 am. 7:00 am was a reasonable time for reasonable people to wake up at. However, Fan Chengcheng was not a reasonable person and his idea of a reasonable time to wake up, especially after binge watching the entirety of the High School Musical trilogy, was at around 3:00 pm. Eight hours after 7:00 am. 

He reached out to his night stand to grab his phone and stop the alarm. He sat up on his bed for a good three seconds before laying down again. He had to go to work in an hour but he didn’t want to face his responsibilities of a seventeen year old with a job.

(“Get a job,” they said, “It’ll be fun,” they said. And as in ‘they’, Chengcheng meant Justin.)

After contemplating his life for the hundredth time, Chengcheng finally decided to get up and get ready. 

He took a quick shower and decided to go simple today. (“You’re definition of simple is full gucci attire.” “Shut the fuck up Justin, you’re richer than me.”) He stole a granola bar from the stash that his mother tries her best to hide from him, knowing too well that he would eat most of it. The granola bar would serve as his breakfast since he knew that when he arrived to the shop, he’d get hungry and Yixing wouldn’t let him steal a muffin. 

The walk to the shop was a long and painful one. It felt so hot that Chengcheng couldn’t breathe. He was debating on running to escape the heat and into the air conditioned coffee shop but then he’ll be sweaty; but if he walked normally then that just meant he would have to be out in the heat even longer. Being Fan Chengcheng was so difficult. 

He did eventually make it into the shop. He thanked god the moment he walked in and felt the air conditioner on. He remembered the one time where Yixing forgot to pay bills and for a solid week, the shop actually felt like an oven and Chengcheng was literally being cooked. 

“Hey hoe.” Justin waved at him from behind the counter. 

Chengcheng looked at him briefly before going to the back to retrieve his uniform, consisting of a red apron. While tying it, he noticed how Red Velvet’s discography was already playing throughout the shop, courtesy of Justin. 

He went back to the front, more or less ready to actually do his job. 

“You didn’t say hi back,” pouted Justin, “fake ass friend.”

“I’m so sorry, please accept my deepest apologies.” Chengcheng replied to him. 

“Whatever,” Justin continued, “Twice had a comeback the other day. They outsold your faves; sorry to say.” 

“But they are my faves. They’re outselling themselves. Legends only.” Chengcheng put a hand to his heart. 

The door to the kitchen, opened abruptly, startling both of them. 

“Enough about legends and outselling or whatever you kids say nowadays,” Yixing’s voice cut through, “Do your work.”

“Of course,” Justin smiled his best smile, “Anything for my payche- I mean anything for you.”

Yixing only scoffed at him and proceeded to put the freshly baked pastries into the display. Chengcheng always wondered how Yixing was able to get up in the morning and bake and work and do all that adult stuff that adults do. He respected him with all his heart because he can’t relate. 

“It seems like it’s not too busy today,” Yixing said as he placed the last tray of pastries on the display and looked around.

He’s right. There was a total of five people in the shop. Two couples on a breakfast date and one guy in the far corner that looks like he has been running on caffeine for the last two days. He was probably only there to take advantage of the coffee shop’s free wifi. It was quite understandable. 

“Well, it looks like it’s a good day for us.” Justin chimed in. Chengcheng mentally agreed. He loved it when business was slow. It meant less interaction with annoying customers that order a large caramel macchiato with 4 sugars and 2 pumps of raspberry. It’s these customers that make Chengcheng think he accidently applied to work at Starbucks and not the pleasant coffee shop that is owned by Zhang Yixing. 

Orders were worse during the school year. All these college students would come in and make the staff more stressed than they already were. Chengcheng was thankful that he also had school himself and therefore couldn’t work those terrible mornings (1 like = 1 prayer for Xiao Gui and Ziyi). He can’t even blame them for coming into the shop. Their coffee shop had a warm and comforting aura, amazing coffee and baked goods, and most importantly: free wifi. 

“Maybe if it’s this slow throughout the day, I might even let you guys off early,” Yixing hummed and walked towards the back, closing the door behind him. Chengcheng’s eyes widened with that.

“I love you, Zhang Yixing.” Chengcheng said loud enough so that he was able to hear him from the back. 

“I’m praying to every God right now so that they may give us the miracle of,” Justin stopped for emphasis, “Going home.” 

“Oh my god dude,” Chengcheng started, “I’m so fucking tired, I watched all the High School Movies last night. I just want to go home.”

“Okay first of all, you’re a dumbass. And second of all, where was my invite, you fake ass friend.” Justin exclaimed. 

“Listen, I started watching it at eleven pm and your baby lookin ass sleeps at like seven or something.” Chengcheng defended himself.

“Excuse me, I sleep at 8 and 9:30 on the weekends.” Justin huffed, “At least I’m not sleep deprived.”

“Bad bitches don’t sleep”

“Lmao, that’s your equivalent of ‘hoes don’t get cold.’”

Before both boys could continue their harmless bickering, the door jingled, signifying a customer. It also signified that they had to keep their shit together and start working. 

“Yay,” Chengcheng began, “Work!” 

“Uhh you can take the order, thank very much” Justin spoke up at him.

Chengcheng looked at Justin with a glare for a brief moment before looking up to see who was coming in. Chengcheng sofly gasped as he looked at probably the cutest boy he had ever seen in his entire life. He could almost feel the sunshine radiating off of him. With every step he took, he was coming closer and closer to the cash register. 

‘Oh my god.’ Chengcheng thought, ‘I have to do the whole interaction thing, oh my god, I don’t deserve this, oh my god please lord, help me not to make a fool of myself in front of the cute guy.’

Unfortunately for Chengcheng, it seemed that the lord wasn’t taking any requests today.

“Uh hi?” The Cbitw (cutest boy in the world) asked him as he waved at him. With that, Chengcheng snapped back into reality and gave him the biggest smile, his best smile, the smile that he gives to his mother when he wants to get on her good side.

“Hi! Welcome to Exo Cafe, what would you like to order?” Chengcheng asked him. 

“Mmm,” Cbitw stopped to think for a bit; Chengcheng could wait for him forever, “Can I have a medium frozen hot chocolate and uhh can I also get one of those strawberry cakes?” He asked pointing at the display of pastries that Yixing placed earlier. 

“Of course, that will be $6.50, and would that be for here?” Chengcheng questioned. Cbitw nodded and handed him a ten. 

“Okay, and name?” Chengcheng passed him back his change. Honestly, Chengcheng didn’t actually need his name, well, he did. Not for the order, but for himself. 

“Huh?” Cbitw asked. Chengcheng almost died of cuteness. 

“Uhh your name... for the order.” Chengcheng stuttered. 

“Oh, Linong, but you can write Nongnong.” Cbitw, Linong, but also Nongnong, told him. Chengcheng almost died of cuteness. Again. 

Chengcheng looked at him, “Alright, well you can go sit and we’ll bring you your order.” 

“Okay thanks.” Linong smiled at him. His smile was so bright that it put the sun to shame. 

‘God is on my side.’ Chengcheng smiled to himself as he turned around to get started on the order. However, when he turned around, he stepped on some spilt water and his dumbass fell to the ground. 

‘God is not on my side.’ Chengcheng thought as he heard Justin’s ugly laughter. 

“Oh my god, are you alright.” Chengcheng heard Linong’s angelic voice ask him. Chengcheng’s first thought was ‘God is on my side again.’

“Oh yeah,” Chengcheng slowly got up, “I’m fine.” he said and gave him a thumbs up. 

“Are you sure?” Linong asked again. If he asked one more time, it would send Chengcheng to his grave. It was too much cuteness for him at once and he didn’t know how to handle it.

“Yes, it’s okay. Don’t worry about him too much, he has a tough skull. And a very big one may I add.” Justin’s voice cut through. He was already starting on Linong’s order.

Chengcheng sighed and then smiled, “I’ll be fine, take a seat and I’ll bring your order to you.” To this, Linong smiled back at him and Chengcheng nearly exploded.

He watched as Linong turned around and walk to an open table. He turned around, only to face a smirking Justin.

“You, my good sir, are a mess.” Justin laughed at him. Chengcheng sighed, clearly embarrassed from the interaction.

“Shut up and do your work.” Chengcheng muttered. He walked towards the display to cut the cake for the order. 

He set it delicately on the plate when a bright idea popped into his mind. He ran into the back along with the plate, where Yixing worked with Yanjun and Xukun.

“Hi, can I borrow frosting.” Chengcheng asked with a hopeful smile. The three of them looked at him with a state of confusion.

“Why.” Yixing asked, clearly suspicious of his intentions.

“I’m trying to get a boyfriend.” Chengcheng replied, sheepishly. 

Yanjun laughed at him, “Well why didn’t you say so.” He said, whilst handing him a piping bag of pink frosting. 

“Great.” Chengcheng grabbed the frosting and started drawing intricate hearts on the plate. 

“When the hell did you learn how to do that?” Yixing asked as he looked down at the plate.

Chengcheng grinned, “When you’ve been working here for like 2 years, you pick up a few things. Why, are you proud of me?” 

“I’m not gonna answer that question, it’ll make your big head, even bigger.” Yixing told him, “but I will say: you should start working more back here than in front.” 

“I would never, how else would I see cute boys?” Chengcheng gasped.

“Have you always been like this?” Xukun asked.

“Only now that I’ve met Nongnong.” Chengcheng replied, picking up the plate before leaving back to the front. The three bakers looked at him weirdly but didn’t push it any further.

“You’re back, now give the poor guy his order, he’s been waiting for like 7 minutes.” Justin urged him. 

Chengcheng muttere a quick, “give me a sec” before proceeding to write a small note on a napkin.

Justin looked over Chengcheng’s shoulder as he wrote and read the note out loud.

“Your smile is beautiful, it can rival the sun.” he read, “Really man, that’s disgusting. Are you sure he rivals the sun? Have you seen me? I outsold the sun.”

“You wish you can even compete with the sun.” Chengcheng told him before picking up Linong’s order and walking toward the sun, aka Linong.

“And I was gonna tell you ‘good luck,’” Chencheng heard Justin murmur as he got closer to Linong’s table. However, for some reason, the more he got closer, the more nervous he became. As if every bit of confidence he once had, magically disappeared. 

Once he arrived, he set down the plate in front of Linong. He then set the napkin down and placed the drink on top of it. 

“Wow, did you draw this?” Linong looked up from his plate to ask him. Chengcheng nodded shyly. “It’s so cute.” Linong gushed. 

Chengcheng mentally celebrated before speaking, “Yeah, we really care about presentation at this cafe.” but what Chengcheng actually meant was that he only cared about how things are presented to Nongnong.

“Well, thank you Chengcheng.” Linong told him.

Chengcheng froze, gay panic filling up in him, “You know my name?”

“I can read, you know.” Linong giggled and pointed to his name tag. ‘Oh my god of course he can read, oh my god he’s so smart. I’m so stupid.’ Chengcheng thought. But when he heard Linong’s laugh, he was glad that he was able to make a fool of himself and 10/10 would do it again if that meant he can keep listening to that angelic laugh.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so stupid sometimes,” Chengcheng told him, “There are times where Yixing, the owner by the way, questions why he even hired me.”

To this, Linong laughed again, “I don’t think you’re as stupid as you say you are.” Chengcheng’s heart skipped a beat at that, but he would never admit that, or maybe he would.

“Then you’ll be the first to think that.” Chengcheng said. 

“Well then, I’m honored to be the first.” Linong winked and grinned, a smile that seemed as if it was reserved for Chengcheng and Chengcheng only. Chengcheng nearly choked.

“So, I’m gonna head back and probably clean,” Chengcheng started, “I could feel my coworker boring holes into the back of my head, waiting for me to come back.”

“Alright, see you then.” he waved at him. 

Chengcheng sped walked towards to the back of the counter where Justin was. 

“Spill the deets.” Justin interrogated him. 

“Nothing, we just talked.” Chengcheng spoke.

“That stupid smile on your face tells me otherwise.” Justin hissed. Chengcheng only shook his head to that. 

Chengcheng looked up to where Linong was sitting and saw that he was currently reading the small note he left him. He felt himself blush as he saw Linong smiling at the paper.

 

-

 

Ever since that one fateful day, Linong had been frequenting the cafe. Much to Chencheng’s enjoyment. It became sort of a routine. Linong would come in, order something and then sit down. Chengcheng would be extra and write cute notes or draw hearts anywhere. Even when it was full and there was no time to be writing or drawing, Chengcheng would always make sure to do something. He would then take the order to Linong and they would chat for a bit (again, even if it was full and Chengcheng should be working, he always made time for Linong) before he headed back to ignore Justin’s prying into their conversation. 

Justin was always frustrated and quite honestly done with Chengcheng’s bullshit. Like the good friend he was, he constantly urged Chengcheng to “stop being a pussy and ask him out already. I’m sick and tired of seeing all these heart eyes.” 

The bell of the cafe jingled, Chengcheng looked up in hope to see Linong. And he was right. Chengcheng smiled, but it soon faltered after he saw that following Linong was another guy. 

“Hi Chengcheng,” Linong greeted him. Chengcheng nodded at him. “Can I get the usual, and can you make that two.” 

“Of course, I’ll bring them to you in a bit.” Chengcheng agreed. 

He watched as both Linong and the guy walked towards the table he always sat at. 

“See, this is what happens when you don’t confess, you coward.” Justin spoke.

“Huh,” Chengcheng huffed, “ Listen we don’t know who he is yet. He may not be an enemy.”

“Alrighty then.” Justin said, getting started on the drinks. Chengcheng could only sigh as he cut the cakes, making sure to only draw hearts on Linong’s plate and to only write a note on Linong’s napkin.

After Justin was done with the drinks, Chengcheng took the orders and started walking to the table. Coming closer, he saw Linong smiling, it would have made his heart flip, but this smile looked way to similar to the one he always gives him. His heart clenched, realizing that maybe that smile wasn’t exclusively for him. That he was just another one of the people that didn’t have a special place in Linong’s heart. When he reached the table, he set down the cakes and the drinks in front of them. 

“You didn’t draw hearts on his plate.” Linong looked up him.

“That’s because I only draw them for you.” Chengcheng winked at him. He was never this straightforward with his flirting, however, he wasn’t taking any chances when there was a possible enemy sitting in front of Linong. He smirked when he saw a light blush starting to form on Linong’s cheeks. 

“Uh,” Linong stuttered, “Meet my tutor, Zhengting.” He gestured to the guy, Zhengting, sitting across from him. 

The slight pain Chengcheng’s heart suddenly vanished at the sound of that. But then it came back, what if they had a thing? If he was his tutor that also meant that they must spend a lot of time together. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Zhengting waved at him. Chengcheng internally sighed. Zhengting was handsome and polite, maybe he was better for Linong. 

“He’s my mother.” Linong giggled. Chengcheng became motionless, “I’m just kidding, but he does act like one though.” 

‘Okay, so they have this kind of relationship’, Chengcheng’s worry disappeared. He supposed that Linong wasn’t into incest. He assumed that it was similar to him and Yixing in a way. Zhengting was no longer an enemy anymore. However, he was still a little envious that he was close to /the love of his life/ Linong. 

“Oh just like me and the boss.” Chengcheng laughed. 

They stayed like that, chatting for a bit. That was, until he felt a presence behind him. He turned around quickly only to see Yanjun in all his glory. 

“Chengcheng, so you’ve met my boyfriend.” Yanjun smiled. Chengcheng blinked, did he mean Linong (‘cause that would be awkward) or… 

“I’m not your boyfriend” Zhengting blushed.

“Yet.” Yanjun winked and blew him a kiss. Chencheng and Linong looked at each other for answers. ‘What the fuck is going on.’ Chengcheng mouthed. To this, Linong only shook his head and shrugged. 

Chengcheng took everything he said back. He was no longer envious of Zhengting. He was glad he was not him. He had Yanjun pinning for him. 

Linong motioned for him to take a sit next to him. Chengcheng looked around. It was pretty empty so it will be okay if he took a short break. He sat in the seat next to Linong. Both of them felt a slight uncomfort watching Yanjun and Zhengting relentlessly flirting with each other.

“It feels like I’m watching some kind of bad kdrama.” Linong whispered. 

“Me too.” Chengcheng whispered to him. They both just sat next to each other silently and the air around them started to tense up.

“Uh, Chengcheng.” Linong nudged at him.

“Yeah” Chengcheng replied.

“Did you mean what you said?” Linong asked his lingering question.

“Huh?”

“About how you only draw hearts for me? Did you mean that?” Linong asked looking at him. Chengcheng could feel his intense gaze on him 

“What if I said yes.” Chengcheng turned his head to look at him. There faces were dangerously close to each other.

“Then I’d be really happy.” Linong smiled, that one smile that makes Chengcheng forget about everything.

“Then, yeah. I really only draw them for you.” Chengcheng looked down.

“Why?” Linong tilted his head. 

“Uhh…” Chengcheng couldn’t stop the blush from forming on his face, “Because I think you’re cute and great and amazing and yeah…” 

“Well, I also think your cute and great and amazing.” Linong laughed. 

Chengcheng didn’t know what he was expecting next. But Linong hugging him, was not it. 

“Oh my god, my son is growing up.” Chengcheng heard Zhengting gasp. And now the mood is ruined. 

He knew that Linong thought the same because he heard him groan and then proceeded to pull away from him. Chengcheng mentally cursed, wanting Linong to come back into his arms. 

“I bet Justin feels so lonely right now, I’ll go um help him.” Chengcheng coughed. Linong nodded at him.

“Wait.” Linong said as he scribbled something quickly on a napkin. “Here, my number. Make sure to text me.” he beamed. 

“I will.” Chengcheng nodded. 

Justin awaited for his return. “So are you going to leave me in oblivion or will you finally tell me what happened there,” Justin raved, “and don’t you tell me nothing because I saw you two hugging like you were Troy and Gabriella in High School Musical 3.”

“I told him I only write notes and draw hearts for him.” Chengcheng gushed, “I also got his number.” 

Justin screeched, “It’s another win for the gays.” 

“Also the guy in front of him was not an enemy.” Chencheng clarified.

“I could tell,” Justin snorted. 

“He’s Zhengting, Linong’s tutor and Yanjun’s boyfriend.”

“Yanjun has a boyfriend? I’m so sorry for Zhengting, he has to deal with him.”

“I know.”

“Justin and Chencheng, stop insulting me.” Yanjun told them as he passed them to go to the back. 

Chengcheng looked over to where Linong was sitting at. They both lock eyes and wave at each other. Chengcheng smiled so wide that it started to hurt. 

“It’s been like 5 minutes, Chengcheng stop being gross.” 

“Shut up Justin.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- I don't know how coffee shops work
> 
> \- I tried my best in writing lol


End file.
